


Del Modo en Que Estamos Hechos

by Obsscure



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y a veces ocurre lo inesperado, o tal vez es que es inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del Modo en Que Estamos Hechos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Esto es para mi hermosa Carolina por su cumpleaños. Quisiera ser mejor para poder darte el mundo en historias. Te mereces lo mejor, my darling.

—Estaba por poner la cafetera, ¿quieres una taza?

El piso está en silencio. Las vacaciones de fin de año terminan pronto dejando sólo la estela de las guirnaldas en las puertas y un ambiente coloreado en rojo y verde de envolturas deshechas días atrás. No hay nadie, excepto ellos tres. Excepto el frío y la incomodidad que la situación les brinda para ser tan de mañana. Los dedos del muchacho de pie del otro lado de la encimera, están inquietos. Flotan por su ropa esquivando cualquier contacto que no sea el de su propio cuerpo. Se olvida un momento y posa la mano sobre el acabado de cerámica y la retira como si quemara, dejando una impresión húmeda que se evapora tan rápido como ahoga un suspiro.

Yongguk también suspira.

—Lo mejor es que me vaya.

Joonmyun se ajusta la bufanda o al menos lo intenta, al quedarse con las manos rodeando el aire porque la bufanda yace enredada entre las piernas desnudas de Himchan, que dormita en el sofá porque no les dejó llegar hasta el dormitorio. La situación es absurda. Yongguk no sabe cómo sentirse, cómo actuar. Sabe que su semblante ni su voz ayudan en situaciones como ésta, que de extrañas, no está seguro que esté despierto del todo. A pesar de que siente punzadas provocadas por los celos, tiene el corazón blando como una bola de algodón. 

—Una taza de té, entonces. —Yongguk se encoge de hombros y le pide que se siente. No dice nada más, ensimismado en sacar el té gourmet que guardan al fondo de la alacena y un par de tacitas de asa delicada con decoraciones en azul pálido, luego se dedica a observar que el agua hierva en la tetera.

Joonmyun no se sienta de inmediato. Yongguk es consciente de su respiración, del olor a colonia mezclada con sudor y con algo ocre que no sabe si es nicotina o algo más que envicia su piel. La mancha de vino en su chaqueta arruina por completo el entramado a cuadros de la tela. Una prenda cara igual que los zapatos. Seguramente el vino derramado también era caro.

Yongguk vuelve a suspirar aunque exhala con cuidado. A Himchan no le importan esas cosas. Y por la adoración con la que Joonmyun trata a su compañero, está seguro que tampoco a él le importan.

—Apuesto a que tienes las piernas cansadas de cargar con él —Yongguk empuja la pequeña taza y vuelve a pedirle con un gesto, que se siente—. Conozco lo necio que se pone cuando se le sube el alcohol. Es casi igual a cuando está sobrio, pero con voz chillona.

Joonmyun se ríe. Se ahoga un poco y salpica de té el cuello de su camisa. Yongguk se permite pensar que es torpe. Y encantador.

—Oh, no fue nada —Joonmyun niega con la mano tan casual que se olvida donde se encuentra—. Himchan haría lo mismo por mí.

Yongguk lo mira. Joonmyun se escurre en su asiento, avergonzado.

—Estoy seguro que sí. —Yongguk sonríe y espera que no sea una sonrisa ladina o de lobo o de asesino porque no siente ganas de cometer un crimen, la verdad—. Siempre se preocupa por sus seres queridos.

Tal vez es eso. Yongguk es cordial y Joonmyun ve una puerta abierta al diálogo y no una ventana para arrojarse al abismo. Se endereza, le suda la frente, la boca le tiembla entre palabras que todavía está formulando. Yongguk repasa sus rasgos de principito asustado. Está perdido. Yongguk, no Joonmyun. O los dos lo están, enredados como títeres que su dueño ha guardado en la misma caja.

—¿Tu sabías? —La vocecita de Joonmyun se confunde con el silbido del viento que pone a prueba la resistencia de la ventana principal— Tú sabías lo de nosotros desde el principio... Yongguk-shi...

—Llámame solo Yongguk.

_Espero que tú también estés al tanto de todo._

Himchan despierta siete horas después, con el olor de la comida que acaba de dejar el repartidor en la puerta. Joonmyun paga, Yongguk acepta porque no están compitiendo, Himchan no es un objeto y no es capaz de trivializar el cariño que siente por él. Himchan da pasos cruzados, vestido tan solo con la camisa de la noche anterior, desabotonada. Se estremece de frío, da pequeños brincos, el pelo revuelto que cubre su cara, manoteando para que Joonmyun no lo sujete. Se tapa los oídos cuando Yongguk lo llama y azota la puerta que bloquea hasta que, después de un rato, ambos muchachos vuelven al comedor a poner los platos.

—Es vanidoso.

—Como si no lo hubiésemos visto en peor estado.

_Cómo si no lo hubiésemos visto caer, rogar, exigir…_

Ambos se ríen, cómplices del capricho del destino.

Himchan aparece después duchado y con los dientes cepillados. El pelo oscuro brillante de agua, la bata que no cubre la clavícula ni sus piernas al andar, blancas y lisas como las de una deidad a la que se le debe pleitesía. Yongguk aparta la mirada para encontrar a Joonmyun sonriendo como un niño que ha visto a la persona más hermosa del mundo.

—Creí que esto sería muy incómodo, pero estoy orgulloso de lo bien que llevan la situación.

Himchan apoya el brazo en la mesa, recarga su cabeza y los ve, apretando los labios para no reírse.

—No sabes nada, Channie, no sabes nada.

Yongguk despide a Joonmyun al atardecer pero no es la única vez que abre y cierra las puertas para él. 

Estar juntos se convierte en una rutina que esperan sin decirse nada para no delatarse. Suelen quedar los tres cuando el resto no está. Es complicado, y es pronto para que Junhong haga preguntas incómodas. Ven la televisión, ponen una película que fue estrenada hace tiempo y ninguno tuvo oportunidad de ver. Piden pizza o hamburguesas (y café helado para Himchan), hablan de trivialidades, de los últimos jaleos en backstage, de la última vez que Jongin se lastimó o de los caprichos de Sehun. Yongguk presta atención, le divierte su gesto tonto, le enternece el amor que llega a expresar hacia sus compañeros con tan sólo nombrarlos. El amor que le tiene a Himchan.

—¿Los quieres mucho, verdad?

Yongguk parpadea confuso cuando Joonmyun pregunta. Siente que conoce a Joonmyun con todo lo que cuenta pero se olvida que él también habla sobre Daehyun y su incapacidad para estar callado, habla sobre lo trabajador que es Jongup o lo inocente que es Junhong aunque sea un adulto. Habla pero no se da cuenta porque es como hablar con un amigo, como tener un confidente que es más como un ángel y no la extensión no deseada de Himchan.

Himchan sonríe a menudo, los ojos oscuros que entrecierra para obsequiarles besos que resuenan en la quietud de la tarde.

En ocasiones se quedan en silencio, adormilados. Cansados de las agendas sin espacios, absortos por la luz artificial de la noche que se presenta tan rápido que no se han dado cuenta de las horas que llevan ahí. Yongguk despierta la mitad de las veces con la barbilla de Joonmyun en su pecho roncando suavemente, mientras Himchan, está de pie frente a la ventana con su eterno café en las manos.

A veces no pasa nada. Pero a veces sí.

Empieza Himchan porque así se siente correcto. Porque Yongguk necesita permiso para seguir y no sentir que se queda atrapado entre latidos que ahogan el suyo. Himchan se despereza, se estira sobre ellos, las pestañas que nublan su mirada pero no la picardía de su voluntad. Se mueve como gato perezoso hasta abrazar a Joonmyun y acomodarse en su regazo, los dedos entre su pelo tirando con suavidad hacia atrás. Lo besa lento, a conciencia. Joonmyun tiene la cara roja y no sabe qué hacer con sus manos así que Yongguk se las toma y las coloca en la espalda de Himchan. Le dice _tranquilo_ , aun cuando él mismo bulle por dentro, haciendo el esfuerzo de no intervenir, hasta que Joonmyun cede y sus manos trazan caminos sin que le guíe. Sin que se sienta intimidado por la presencia de Yongguk. Himchan entonces se gira y lo besa a él, ambas manos en sus sienes, la respiración pesada, el ritmo apurado, el corazón que se les deshace a los tres al sentir las manos de Joonmyun aferrándose a ambos, cálidas como el sol de verano y temblorosas como las hojas de otoño, afectuosas como cada una de sus sonrisas, ahora escondidas entre el deseo y las ganas de pedir. Y Yongguk hace lo que tiene que hacer para que haya equilibrio, así que sostiene a Himchan y se inclina hacia Joonmyun para besarlo con la boca abierta mientras el gimoteo de Himchan lo alientan a avanzar por camino no explorado y Joonmyun lo sujeta con la vehemencia del que ha esperado lo suficiente.

Yongguk suele estar sediento después.

Soporta la sequedad de la boca para no perturbar el sueño de los otros dos, pero no siempre se queda quieto, simplemente tiene la necesidad de incorporarse y mirarlos aunque falte iluminación, esperando que no amanezca y puedan seguir siendo tres en esa atípica relación. Joonmyun suele despertar antes que Himchan. Arruga la cara y se viste de prisa, sabiendo que debe inventar excusas por su retraso a su manager.

Yongguk bromea con él.

—Si te corren de casa, te adoptamos.

—Pensé que yo te había adoptado a ti —rechista, los calcetines en la mano. Pasa por su lado como un vendaval y regresa del mismo modo, para besar a Yongguk en la mejilla y darle una palmada en la otra—. No me extrañes mucho.

Yongguk se ríe tan fuerte que Himchan lo maldice, enterrado en las sábanas como está. Ambos saben que Himchan es quien los ha arruinado a ambos, pero es un precio pequeño que pagan por estar hechos de ese modo.

~▣~


End file.
